


Falling for you

by Mysticwill



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Multi, Other, rufflout - Freeform, smutlout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticwill/pseuds/Mysticwill
Summary: Set the spring/summer after the Drago attacks. Hiccup and Astrid wed. Ruffnut is fed up with Snotlout and Fishlegs panting after her, and tells them so in no uncertain terms.One suitor concedes defeat, one does not.  This is one story of how Ruffnut finally made her choice. And the pain that came with it.Finished - Written BEFORE HTTYD 3 was out in theaters - no spoilers for the movie since I haven't seen it yet!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a one shot in my head takes on a life of it's own. Turns out the characters had a much longer story to tell. 
> 
> The story opens at Hiccup and Astrid's wedding. No smut in this chapter, but oh, there will be a little later.

 

The Great Hall was filled with noise. Vikings drinking and singing songs, and making ribald jokes about the Chief’s “Mighty Hammer”. In short – Hiccup and Astrid’s wedding was just what the tribe needed to put the last vestiges of Drago’s attacks behind them. Gobber and Valka stood in a corner of the Hall, alternately smiling and wiping tears from their eyes.   
“He would be so proud.” The tremor in her voice couldn’t be helped.

“Aye. He would. HE WAS. That boy of yours, he’s changed all our lives for the better. He is a fine chief. And Astrid a fine Chieftess.”

“You and Stoick did a wonderful job with him Gobber. I wish..”  
“Ach, lass. No use in that now is there? What’s past is past. Come on now – let me show you how this old one legged man can dance!” Gobber whirled Valka out onto the floor to join the dancing and push the shadows from her eyes for just a little while. Stoick was his best friend, more like his brother, and by the gods, Gobber would stand by his wife in his honor, even if he still didn’t understand why she had stayed away. After all, family was family.

Hiccup and Astrid sat on a raised dais watching the revelry, and enjoying the festivities as much as they could. After all it was a little difficult when most of the jokes were directed at their impending intimacy.   
“Just be glad we’ve done away with the “bedding of the bride”. My poor grandparents!” Hiccup quipped after Astrid turned beet red at a particularly bawdy song.

“Thanks the gods for that!” Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup’s left arm and rested her head on his shoulder. The day had been long, beginning before dawn in preparation for this day. Astrid was tired, so was Hiccup to be honest. The months between now and the Drago attacks had been filled with non-stop work. Rebuilding the village, funerals for those who were lost (Ruff and Tuff lost both parents in the attack along with many others) and then the preparations for this wedding. It seems like everyone had worked from dawn to dusk for months, everyone needed this celebration, to blow off steam, and to take a breath.

Kissing her fingers and giving her a secret smile “What do you say we get out of here and let the party continue without us?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Among more whistling and ribald jokes the couple made their way out into the darkness.

 Hiccup and Astrid ran giggling for their home. In the weeks since the attacks Hiccup had made some changes in the house, haltingly at first. He didn’t want to erase his father’s presence in the house – but sleeping and living there without him was difficult. It helped to look to the future and prepare the house for his wife’s arrival. He still half expected to see his father sitting by the fire, and even tonight was no exception, but he shook his head to clear the image and focused on Astrid. He swept her up into his arms to cross the threshold so she would not trip, bringing bad luck to the marriage. He didn’t really believe in all that, but it couldn’t hurt.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruff is tired of their shenanigans, and tells the boys in no uncertain terms what she thinks of their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruff and Tuff are having a conversation at one point - at the SAME time Snot and Fish are having one, it's a tiny bit confusing, but should sort itself out quickly.

      

Ruff sat alone. Tuff was nearby, so were the other dragon riders. Hel so was the whole village, she was surrounded on all sides, but she was ALONE. She’d slept in the stables with Barf and Belch or here in the Great Hall since she and Tuff had found their parents encased in ice. She felt like SHE was the one encased in ice. Nothing touched her. She went through the motions of life, there was plenty to do to distract her in the last weeks, but it never fully penetrated. Her laugh was hollow, her smiles cruel. Her pranks non-existent. Tuff was worried, losing their parents had hurt, but as long as he still had Ruff, now he wasn’t sure if he did have her, she was so distant.  
  
Fishlegs and Snotlout had kept up their attempts to win her, for a while. Until a few days before the wedding. They had been especially cloying, trying to outdo each other in their attempts to win her affection.  
  
_“Ruff let me take you to the spot that had the herbs for Gothi I told you about, I know you’re training with her now maybe I can help you with your herbology. I do love my plants…” Fishlegs was trying to get some time alone with her._

 _“Bug off Fishface, I was about to take Ruff to go get some of the mineral water from the spring I just found. Come one Princess, I have to show you this spot.” Snotlout reached for her arm. Neither man saw the dressing down coming._  
  
After days of tamping down her frustration at the two of them, long days rebuilding, attempting to find a way in this new world without her parents, terrible sleep because Barf and Belch snored, she couldn’t bring herself to sleep in her parents’ house now that they were gone, Ruffnut had had ENOUGH of these two idiots. And she TOLD them so in no uncertain terms.

_“THAT IS IT!!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO EEL FACED MUTTON HEADS!!!” She roared.  
“But Princess…” _

_“DON’T YOU BUT PRINCESS ME. I AM NOT YOUR PRINCESS.” Fishlegs made the mistake of grinning at this. “DON’T YOU DARE GRIN! I AM NOT *YOUR* PRINCESS EITHER!!!”_

_Both men looked at each other very worriedly now. They had seen Ruffnut upset. They had seen her yell, but this, white hot rage at them, was new, and frankly terrifying since they knew what she was capable of._  
_“ I have HAD ENOUGH of both of you. Neither ONE of you is worth my time! Do you think I’m STUPID??? I know damn well there are very few women our age left of Berk. Do you think I want to be someone’s second choice?? YOU!” She turned on Snotlout “You were panting after Astrid for YEARS, even AFTER we all knew that she and Hiccup belonged together, do you think I really want to be your consolation prize?!!!”_  
_“Prin.., Ruff I swear..”_  
_“SHUT UP. NO. YOU DON’T DESERVE ME. And as for YOU.” She spun on her heels to face Fishlegs, “YOU were involved with HEATHER for ages. NOW all of a sudden you turned your eyes on ME?? WHAT THE HEL? Did she come to her senses and DUMP you? And you think I’M going to be the one to pick up the pieces? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? DO you think that being YOUR second choice is all I deserve?? NO. THE TWO of you BACK THE HEL OFF. Find another woman to bother – the BOTH of you, or for all I care MARRY EACH OTHER - it’s all you deserve!!! From now on LEAVE ME THE HEL ALONE I AM NO ONE’S SECOND CHOICE!”_  
  
Ruff hadn’t noticed in her tirade that they had gathered a crowd. People were standing around agape at the vitriol that had spilled out of her toward two men who by all accounts were two of her best friends. Ruff came to herself and looked around at the crowd.  
“What are you all looking at??” She stalked off toward the tree line and wasn’t seen for the rest of the day by anyone –including Tuffnut.

That had been a week ago. Both men had avoided her since the incident. Now she sat, alone in a room full of people celebrating a wedding. Exactly where she didn’t want to be. Not that she wasn’t happy for her friends. She truly was. If anyone belonged together it was Hiccup and Astrid. And the truth was, in her deepest secret heart, she wanted that for herself. But she wasn’t about to settle for second best. And that was all she’d ever been offered. Fishlegs had seen her as a replacement for Heather, and Snotlout had seen her as a prize. Her brother saw her as his other half but that wasn't the same thing as a husband, and her parents… gods, her parents they didn’t see anything at all now did they?  

The thump of a mug landing on the table in front of her startled her from her reverie. She looked up to see Snot standing in front of her, with a sheepish and slightly afraid look on his face.

“You're right. I’m an ass.” He pushed the mug closer to her.

“Yeah, you are.” She narrowed her eyes at him, but took the offered mug.

“Tuff says you haven’t slept at home since..”  
“What do you care?” She cut him off mid sentence.  
“Ruff. That’s not fair and you know it. I DO care about you. Hell we all lived together for more than a year. On our own, depending on each other.” He laughed a little bit “taking turns trying to blow your brother, or the Edge, up.” A ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

“I know. It’s just. Tiring. I can’t sleep at home. I keep seeing them. In the ice. I just can’t do it. Plus there is a HUGE hole in the roof.”  
“Tuff fixed it. Fishlegs and I helped him with it. And, got the, ice out.” He was cautious mentioning the ice. Ruffnut had spent the days directly after the battle, and after finding her parents, with Gothi, something no one really expected, but it was as far from her childhood home she could be and still be on Berk, and the steady stream of people needing help after the attacks kept her mind and hands busy.  
“You did? Yourself?” She was a little skeptical.  
“ Yes, MYSELF. Hookfang and I helped lift the new roof timbers. Barf and Belch held them in place while Tuff and a small crew nailed them in place. I’m not totally useless you know.”  
She smiled sadly. “I know. Thoughtless maybe. But not useless.” Snot bristled a little at that comment, but in the end let it pass. He HAD treated her badly, like a consolation prize after all, even if it was not his intention.  
“ You know, I never REALLY meant all the comments I made at Astrid.”  
“Yes you did.”  
“Gods, woman. Ok. When we were young. Back when we started training. Maybe. But the last few years? I just did it to get under Hiccup's skin. It was habit. Not caring. Not like that.”

She just grunted in reply.  
“My mug is empty.” A second mug appeared at her shoulder moments later. 

“I’m sorry too Ruff.” Fishlegs was standing there looking sheepish.

Her eyes narrowed. “Is this some kind of trick?”  
“No! I swear!” Fish’s voice raised an octave in denial. “It’s just, you were right.” He sighed heavily “I might have been transferring my feelings for Heather to you. I didn’t want to deal with the fact that we’d ended things. For that I’m sorry. You deserve better. I just wanted to say I was sorry for treating you like that."

Ruff drank back the second mug quickly staring at Fishleg's retreating back. “Wonderful. The only two men on the island after me. And they both admit I was right, and they never wanted me to begin with. I feel much better.” With that she raised herself to leave “Later loser.”

An arm snaked out and grabbed her around her waist. “What the hell are you doing?” She spun to look Snotlout in the face.

“I never said that.”

“SAID WHAT?  Let me go idiot.” She put her hands against his chest to push away from him, noticing his chest was harder and more defined than she’d ever previously thought.

Snotlout leaned in close. “I NEVER said I didn’t want you. YOU did. I said I didn’t want ASTRID. YOU are a different story. And Princess? I’m not quitting.” Snotlout leaned in and kissed her quickly before she could comprehend what he was saying, releasing her just as quickly and disappearing into the crowd.

Ruff stood there for a minute in shock, then got another mug of mead. She needed to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not giving up on her heart.

Winding his way through the crowd and staying out of Ruff’s eyesight, Snotlout made his way through the crowd. He dropped himself into the seat beside Fishlegs.   
“It was a nice wedding wasn’t it?” Fishlegs was looking at the dais that Hiccup and Astrid has just vacated.   
“Yeah. It was. The chief deserves it. They both do.” Fishlegs looked a little surprised to hear Snotlout refer to Hiccup formally, he usually only did that when they are in public. In private, they were all still just dragon riders, and Hiccup was just, well, Hiccup.   
“It’s time to grow up isn’t Fishlegs. Hiccup IS chief. And Astrid the Chieftess in truth now. I suppose that means I go back to being weapons tester. Unless Hiccup has other plans for us. Now that the village is mostly put back together we need to settle into our places on the island.”  
“I suppose that’s right. I’m going to start teaching some of the younger children at the academy. I think you will have to start thinking about taking your father’s place as Hiccup’s’ second.” Snotlout smiled grimly at that. He’d only be able to take over his father’s place the same way Hiccup had, upon his father’s death. Spitelout wouldn’t give up his status willingly, that’s for sure.  
“Fishlegs, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course.” Snot turned and looked in the direction he’d come from –toward Ruffnut, who was exiting the hall at that moment looking rather upset, with her brother on her heels.   
“How did you do it? Get Heather to take you seriously I mean?” Fishlegs followed Snot’s eye line and saw Ruff leave the Hall as well. He sighed.   
“You’re not giving up are you?”  
“No. I’m not.” He paused, his voice softening,” I can’t.” He turned to look Fish in the face “Are YOU?” Fishlegs couldn’t remember when he had seen a more serious look on Snotlout’s face. Not serious like before a battle, that was a hardened resolute face, knowing they may not make it though, this was different, this was softer but no less determined.   
“I am. Ruff was right. MEAN. But right. I had a hard time when Heather and I ended things. Even if it was for the right reasons. I was just transferring my feeling for Heather onto Ruff, so I didn’t have to deal with the pain of losing what Heather and I had.”  
“So how did you do it? How did you convince a woman who needed NO-ONE that she needed you?”  
Fishlegs took a deep breath. This was a more painful question than Snotlout imagined.  
“Well. The short answer is. I was her friend. We wrote letters, we talked about everything. I supported her in plans, even if I didn’t agree with them. But I also TOLD her when I didn’t agree, and why. I was myself. I was more myself with Heather than I was with anyone else. Even you and the others. With Heather, I was completely honest.” Fishlegs paused. “But Snotlout. You can’t win Ruff like that. Not the way I won, and ultimately, lost Heather.”  
Snot looked confused.

“You’re confusing me. I shouldn’t be her friend?”  
“No. I mean. YES. You should. But you can’t be ME. You can’t win Ruff with an act. You can’t win her by acting like me, or like Hiccup with Astrid. You have to win her by being you. AND by being her friend. By being there when she needs you, and when she doesn’t. And making stupid passes at her, and getting into trouble with her. And getting her out of trouble when she needs it. Gods know both of them need it. You win her, by being YOU Snotlout. Truthfully? I’m not sure you can do it. Separating enough from Tuff, to make a lasting connection with any man, might not be something she is ever really interested in doing. You said it yourself when Throck tried to marry her. The twins are a package deal. You can’t have one without the other.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuff has always been her rock.

    

Tuff found his sister sitting on the bench where Snot had left her. Looking into her mug as if trying to divine the answers from within it.   
“Hey.” He sat next to her.  
“Hey.”  
“What was that all about?” She looked at him sideways, not sure if he meant what happened between her and Snotlout or something else.   
“What was all what about.”  
“Well, I saw both guys bring you a mug. And neither went running, so does this mean they forgave you?”  
“Forgive ME?? Who are you and what have you done with my brother? Have you SEEN how those mutton heads have acted for the last few months?”  
“Yeah, I know. They’re idiots. But. You tore them new assholes in front of the whole village. And what you said to Fishlegs, that was really harsh, even for you.”  
“Et Tu Tuff? Et Tu??” She stormed out of the hall.

“Stupid men. ALL of them.” She kicked rocks as she walked away from the hall “can’t believe my own brother sided with those to idiots.” She sat down against a retaining wall, hot tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She NEVER cried, not REAL tears. Not when they thought The Edge was going to burn, not when Stoick died. Not when their home was destroyed. Not even when she found their parents. She was NOT going to cry because her STUPID brother sided with those STUPID boys against her. She scrubbed at her cheeks as the tears started to trace a path down her face.   
Strong arms wrapped around her. So much like her own. Blond braids intertwined with hers as he pulled off their helmets and pulled his sister close. The damn broke inside and she sobbed in her twin’s arms. Soundless cries that spoke of all the hurt and pain she’d been storing up inside for months all spilled out and onto his chest. Tuff weathered the storm of his sister’s emotions. Tears spilling down his cheeks as well. Not so much for their combined losses, but for the pain she had refused to let go of for so long. Their bond was stronger than any typical familial bond, her pain hurt him deeply. He would always seek to assuage her pain. She was the most important person in his life. They sat together until the torrent of her tears slowed. They stayed wrapped in each other’s embrace – much like when they were small children and there were bumps in the night, until the sobs turned to sighs and gasps for air.

“Ruff. Come home, please?” Tuff’s voice was soft in the darkness. In the distance they could still hear the party going on. Music spilling from the Great Hall and an occasional tipsy, or more than tipsy villager toddling down the lanes. To Ruff it had felt like the tears had lasted hours, when in reality not more than an hour had passed.   
“I don’t know if I can.”  
“We fixed the house. The guys helped me.”  
“I know. Snotlout told me.” She sat up and leaned against the wall next to her brother, but still craved his strength so she laid her head on his shoulder.  
“Yeah – Most of the furniture was trashed too. I got rid of everything that was destroyed. It really looks a lot like our hut on The Edge now. Not like the house we grew up in. Chicken is right at home.”  
She gave a little laugh. “Chicken likes it huh? Must be nice then.”  
“Please Ruff? Come home. I can’t stand being in there without you anymore. I even made a Ruff doll.”  
“You’re an idiot too.” She leaned her head back against the wall. “I thought you might like living on your own baby brother. You’d have to if I married one of those morons.”  
“Ha! Never gonna happen. Your husband moves in with US not the other way around.” Tuff picked up his helmet and stood. “Besides I can’t see you putting up with either of those two for very long.” He reached down for his sister’s hand.   
“Hey! I was already married to Fishlegs wasn’t I?” She grabbed her helmet and ignored his hand, standing next to him.   
“Yeah and that didn’t last 24 hours!”   
“Who’s fault was that?” She quipped laughing a little. She could feel the ice inside her cracking just a tiny bit. “Come on. Show me this doll you made. We’ll see if I can manage to stay in the house.” He grinned widely at her and they bashed heads before heading toward the Thorston house.


	5. Chapter 5

   

The sound of Tuff’s voice woke her the next morning. She couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying, she figured he was talking to Chicken. She’s slept surprisingly well despite being in the house last night. Tuff was right, it reminded her of their hut on The Edge more than their parents’ home now. It was helped by the mess of stuff Tuff had had strewn around, and the soft clucking of Chicken and her latest brood. She pulled some of her clothes on and made her way down from the sleeping loft to the main floor where Tuff was talking with Snotlout and Fishlegs. The two men had come in with trenchers laden with food, leftovers from last night’s festivities, and some breakfast items normally made available in the Hall.

“Ruffnut! You’re home!” Fishlegs exclaimed in surprise. He didn’t quite know where to put his eyes. Ruff WAS dressed – in her tunic and leggings, but she wasn’t wearing her vest, and had clearly not bothered to bind her breasts that morning. It was also rather clear to Snotlout at least – that she must bind herself rather tightly. He tucked that information aside for later.

“Look sis! The guys brought us a feast!” His mouth was full even as he spoke. No chance to turn and run now.  
“Good thing. Neither one of us can cook.” She looked over what the guys had brought over, but even as she was ready to pick, Snotlout handed her a plate. On it, he’d managed to put everything she’d been trying to decide between. Some of her favorite sweet cakes from the wedding last night, eggs, a bit of bacon, and a slice of ham. She looked at him in surprise, but his face revealed nothing. No hidden agenda showed, no hint of his declaration from last night, no trace on his face that he’d noticed how casually she was dressed. She took the plate hesitantly.

“It’s just breakfast Princess, not a proposal. Jeez.” He sat and nonchalantly ate his breakfast, hoping that Fishlegs’ advice was right. This was going to be harder than he thought. They ate in silence, well, some of them did – Tuff was quite enjoying his morning meal.

“I owe both of you an apology.” Snotlout’s hand spoon stopped in mid-air, and Fishlegs looked her incredulously. She continued “First off. I am NOT sorry for telling the two of you off. You have been driving me crazy. And I meant what I said. I refuse to be someone’s second best Thors dammit. BUT. I was wrong to tell you both off so publicly. And Fishlegs, what I said about Heather dumping you, THAT was unforgivable. I’m sorry.” She went back to eating her meal and not looking at any of the men around her, her brother included.

Fishlegs was the first to respond.  
“I forgive you Ruff. Turns out, you were right. Hurtful. But right. I wasn’t facing how I felt about how my relationship with Heather had ended. I’ll leave off. I promise. I need to get over my feelings for Heather before I try to be with any other woman.” He smiled at her and she could feel some of her tension release. A tiny chip of ice inside seemed to break away.  
  
“Fishlegs, last week, you said you knew a meadow? Would you be willing to show it to me? Gothi’s herb supplies could use some additions and I should start learning where things grow, if I am going to be the village’s next healer.” All three men looked at her in wonder. Who would have thought that a Thorston twin would want to become a healer? Usually the twins were the ones causing the injuries. Most often to each other.

“Sure. Meatlug and I have a couple hours this morning. I’d be happy to take you.”

“Do you have somewhere else you need to be this morning? There are no classes this week because of Hiccup’s wedding remember?” Snotlout asked as he took his own plate as well as Ruff’s now empty plate to the washtub. His fingers lightly brushed hers as he took the plate, but he didn’t seem to notice. She felt a fission of energy jolt along her arm. Ruff wasn’t quite sure what to make of this Snotlout. He was being, considerate. She was a little thrown off balance by it. Snot’s over the top advances were annoying, and sometimes amusing, but had become expected. This, was a different animal altogether.

“I know. But I have a mid-day patrol, and then stable duty. The dragons still need their pens cleaned, and to be fed. Don’t you have a patrol today too?”  
  
“Not until tonight. But I’m heading over to check in on Hookfang. And I promised Hiccup I would feed Toothless and Stormfly this morning for them. Snotlout made his way to the door. “And Princess?" He caught her gaze from across the room and raking his eyes over her form “You were right. You are no-ones second choice. And I meant what I said.” He left the house, whistling.

Tuff and Fishlegs were looking at Ruff and the place Snotlout had just vacated in confusion. Clearly SOMETHING was unsettled between Snotlout and Ruffnut, but the two were unsure what he’d meant by his parting comment.

“What did he mean by that?” Tuff was not a stupid man, impulsive and manic some days, but not stupid. He had a sinking suspicion that he was going to want to punch Snotlout later, if his sister was didn’t throw Snotlout into the frigid ocean first.   
“How the Hel would I know?” Her bravado covered her agitation at Snot's words, and touch. She didn’t normally react like that when he touched her. She had ridden on Hookfang with Snotlout lots of times and never felt the zing of awareness she felt this morning. It was disconcerting.

“Fishlegs give me a few minutes to get dressed and we can go?”  
“Sure – I’ll go get Meatlug and meet you back here? Oh I’m so excited! The last time I was there, there were a few plants in early stages of growth that I couldn’t identify. Hopefully we can ID them now!”

She smiled at Fishlegs, happy to be back on an even keel with him at least. She headed up to the sleeping loft to dress properly.


	6. Chapter 6

  Later in the meadow Ruffnut and Fishlegs were harvesting blooms and leaves, noting what plants they should come back to for seeds in the coming months, and collecting lichens.  
  
“Fishlegs! We should bring some of these plants back down to grow in the gardens around Berk. Then I wouldn’t have to trek up here for them each spring.” She reached for the small trowel Fishlegs had brought to start digging up a plant.  
Fish put his hand over hers to stop her. “Well, there are a FEW we could try that with. But I haven’t seen any of some of these growing near the village. It may be because they need the higher altitude here, or because this side of the island gets a little more sun. We can take one or two of them – but we should leave the rest here – in case they don’t take further down. And we’ll come back and harvest seeds in the fall to try to start some to grow in pots as well.” 

Ruff grinned at his enthusiasm. Fishlegs had started restoring the gardens around Berk, though of course his main interest the past months had been restoring the kitchen gardens, as feeding the tribe was more important that his “meditation garden” as he’d called his garden on the Edge. She looked at his hand on top of hers and noticed the warmth of his skin, and the size of his hand in comparison to hers, and the utter lack of zing she felt. Not like when Snotlout had barely touched her that morning. Gods! What was WRONG with her?

The worked in silence a while longer, filling the baskets she’s brought with herbs to dry, mushroom caps, and some promising mosses as well.

The sun was rising higher in the sky, and the day was warming up, when she finally got the nerve to ask the question she’d been thinking about for the past hour.

“Fishlegs? What’s it like?”  
“What’s what like?” he looked at her a little perplexed. You never could tell with Ruff what she was thinking.

“I was wondering, what’s it like to kiss, or be kissed by someone you care a lot about?”

Fishlegs went utterly still. He’d been asked more questions about relationships in the last few days than he ever had when he was actually IN a relationship!  
“Are you telling me, when Throck was wooing you, he never kissed you?”  
“Oh, yeah, I’d forgotten about him. “She had the grace enough to look a little embarrassed, after all Throck HAD wanted to marry her, sort of.  “I mean, he kissed me, and it was nice enough, but I didn’t have FEELINGS for him. You know what I mean? He wanted me to LEAVE Berk! And LEAVE TUFF. That was never going to happen!” She sat closer to Fishlegs, gathering the last of the herbs while she talked.

“You know Ruff, this is really uncomfortable for me to talk about. But, I will say that kissing someone you care about, feels more than just nice enough. It’s more like, Gods, it’s hard to describe. You know how when you are at a lake at just the right time of day – and the sunshine sparkles on the water and it’s just beautiful?”  
“Not really.”  
He chuckled, “Of course not. You know how right before Nightmare gel lights up, it gets that blue flame and then sparks to life and flames up?”  
“Yeah. And if you watch really close you can see the colors changing inside the flame?”  
“Exactly. Kissing someone you care about, feels a lot like that. Especially the first couple times.”  
Ruff sat so quietly and still that Fish thought he had said something wrong. She wasn’t acting like herself and he wasn’t sure what to do with that.

Just as he was about to speak a shadow covered both of them – and seemingly out of nowhere Hookfang and Snotlout appeared. Really, he’d been hiding in the sun’s light so he could descend and surprise them.  
  
“Hey Fishface! Don’t you have patrol?” Snot dismounted Hookfang and walked over to the pair.

“Oh no! Yes! I do! Snotlout can you take Ruff to Gothi’s?” He turned to her “I’m not going to have time to take you back and still get out on patrol in time. Can Snot bring you back Ruff? Please?” Fish knew there was something still off with the two of them but he also knew he didn’t want to let Hiccup down, they were supposed to protect and patrol the island while Hiccup and Astrid enjoyed their time alone.

“It’s why I’m here Fishman. At your service Princess.” Snotlout bowed low to Ruff, and then looked up at her with a cheeky grin.  
“Thanks Snotlout!” Fishlegs wasn’t really paying attention to the expression on her face (or he might have worried for his safety) and headed off on Meatlug to complete his duties.

“Are we takin' all these baskets?” He asked as he started to pick up the two closest to him to put into the saddlebags he’s attached to Hookfang’s saddle for this express purpose.  
Ruff eyed him warily and picked up the other two smaller baskets she and Fishlegs had filled, “Yeah, Gothi’s herb supplies are pretty low, I wanted to bring back enough now to dry before we run completely out. Plus we’re going to try transplanting some of these in the gardens in the village.”  
“Well, if anyone is the man for that job, it’s Fishlegs. He geeks out about plants almost as much as he does about dragons.” He took the other two baskets from her and secured them in a saddle bag as well. He looked around the meadow. “Pretty place, I’ve flown over this area, but never landed here before. Good thing Fishlegs did though, looks like you found plenty of herbs.”  
“Some even Fishlegs couldn’t identify, we’re hoping Gothi recognizes them. We’ll come back in the fall the gather seeds too.”

Making sure all the plants were secure, after all he did realize how important medicinal plants were to the village, he climbed back on Hookfang and reached his hand out to Ruffnut.

“Jump on Princess. I have something I wanted to show you too.”  
She looked at the huge red dragon, Hookfang wasn’t always known for listening to Snotlout, but he liked Ruffnut. She gave him a scratch under his chin before taking Snot’s hand and climbing up behind him. She tried to ignore the tingle that shot up her arm as she did so.  
“What do you mean? Show me something? I need to get these plants back before they die Snotlout.”

“We will. But remember that day, I mentioned a spring? I’m taking you there, it’s on one of the smaller outcroppings. Come on Hookfang! Remember where you found those extra big fish? Let’s go boy”  
  
Hookfang remembered the big fish, he was a very food motivated dragon. He took off into the sky and veered off to the right to swoop towards the smaller outlaying islands. He moved so quickly Ruff almost slipped off his back.  
“Princess, you’re going to have to hold on tighter than that!” Snot had to raise his voice over the sound of the rushing wind. She conceded his point and wrapped her arms around his waist, which of course made her pull her body in closer to his. The day was warm and sunny – but with the altitude and the speed they were going she appreciated his warmth. Snotlout was thrilled to be in this moment, flying with his dragon, with Ruff’s arms wrapped around him. He reached down and covered her hands with one of his own, and dared to lace his fingers in hers. He felt like shouting out in delight. Then she scooted closer, and laid her head on his back for just a moment or two. He felt like whooping for joy.

Too soon, Hookfang circled the small outcropping that Snotlout had found. He came here sometimes to be alone, and to shout to the sky after his father had been particularly harsh. He’d never brought anyone here and didn’t think anyone else had found the spring before now. It was only accessible by dragon, and the small strip of land didn’t look like it offered much of anything of interest to be honest.

They dismounted Hookfang and Snotlout started removing his saddle and bags.  
“How long are we going to be? Snotlout I have to get those plants back to Berk!” She was desperate to distract herself from the feelings being pressed up against him had caused.

“I know, we will. Trust me. But the fish that swim near this island are really big, but swim deep. Hookfang likes to dive for them. I think we’d both appreciate the flight home a little more if the saddle stayed dry?”

“You may have a point there.” She started helping him undo the lacings so Hookfang could get his lunch unencumbered.

Snotlout reached into one of the bags and pulled out an empty water skin.

“Come on I’ll show you this spring. I’m warning you though, it STINKS.”

“All the springs smell a little Snotlout. It’s the minerals.” There we plenty of springs around the village. Some smelled stronger than others but it certainly was a smell they were used to.  
“Not like this one. Follow me Princess.”

“Would you PLEASE stop calling me Princess? It’s getting annoying. I am not your princess Snotlout and I will never BE your princess. Just cut it out.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.” He grinned at her. “Come on already! Those plants are gonna die if we don’t get moving”

Snotlout disappeared behind a rock outcropping a few paces ahead of her. She followed him down the path, but when she made her way around the outcropping, he was nowhere to be seen, and the island ended about 15 feet further down, with a sheer drop off.

“Huh. Looks like old Snotty fell off the cliff. Oh well.” She called out into the air “HOOKFANG! Snotlout's dead. Come to mommy!” She wasn't fooled by his trick, you can’t Loki a Thorston twin.

 

“Hey!!” He poked his head out from the crack in the rock face – it was difficult to see if you were directly in front of it – the rocks all looked like they blended together. “You don't even think about saving me? Just gonna steal my dragon?” 

 

“Why would you even think I would fall for that trick? Who do you think you’re dealing with? Fishlegs or Gustav?”

 

“Alright, alright. You're right, I'm an idiot.” He called out into the air frustrated” Hookfang I'm fine. Not that you care you overgrown lizard. Come on, the spring is in here.” The passage was narrow and damp. Ruff found herself reaching for Snotlout’s hand more than once to keep herself from falling, at least that’s what she told herself. They smelled the spring before they got very far in. It smelled much stronger and stinkier than any of the other springs on Berk itself.  Snotlout filled the water skin while Ruff took some scrapings off the rocks at the edges of the spring where minerals had hardened. She didn’t know if any of this stuff would be of any use to Gothi or not – but it was worth taking back to see.

 

“We need to get out of here Snot, the smell is making me dizzy.”  
“Yeah – me too. Must be because there doesn’t seem to be much circulation in here.” They made their way back out of the cave gasping great gulps of fresh air when the emerged. 

“How did you find that place anyway?”  

“I was here one day and kicked a rock, and it disappeared. I guess I just followed it. I didn’t spend much time in there – the cave stinks pretty bad. But it really did occur to me the other day that maybe there was something medicinal about it that you could use.” They’d been walking along as they talked. Making their way back to where they has landed with Hookfang. When they got back they found Hookfang waiting for them. He dropped a fish at Ruff’s feet and nudged it her way. The fish was huge, at least 2 and a half feet long and plenty for a meal for 2 Vikings. Both of them looked at the fish in befuddlement. Hookfang just nudged it toward Ruff again.

“Is this for me Hooky? What a good boy.” She patted the giant dragon’s head and she swore he almost purred in satisfaction.

“None for me? Thanks a lot. After all I do for you.” Snotlout was getting a little annoyed at how his dragon was acting, as if he was half in love with Ruff himself. Hookfang snorted and narrowed his eyes at his rider and nuzzled Ruffnut. 

“Awww. Don't be so mean Snotty I'm gonna share if Hooky here lets me.” She scratched him under his chin and behind his ears. “Will Hooky let Mommy share with the big jerkface Viking?” Hookfang gave her a look that could only mean adoration and Snotlout could swear the dragon smiled at her.

“Great now I have to compete with my own dragon for your affection. Wonderful.”

“Awww Snotface,” she looped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before dancing away back to Hookfang “you know there's no competition.” Snotlout started to smile, her sweet smile and even sweeter voice decimated him in her next sentence. ” I prefer the dragon.”

 

Sighing in only partly mock annoyance he went to his bag for a knife and a Gronkle iron mini spit he carried at all times. Grinning to himself he quickly cleaned the fish and spitted it. 

“Hookfang if you would? And don't burn it this time. Or your Mommy won't have any lunch.”

Hookfang obliged for once and in a few minutes the two Vikings were eating a quick meal of dragon fire roasted fish.  Hookfang climbed up on the higher outcropping above them and spread his wings out to sun himself while the two ate, he’d had his fill of fresh fish while they had been in the cave.

 

“How did you find this place?” 

“I told you.. I kicked the rock”

“No, I mean this island. I think I've flown over it but I've never bothered to stop here. What made you decide there was something here worth finding. It's pretty desolate. There aren’t even any trees.”

 

Snotlout was silent for a time, deciding how much to tell her. How much of himself to really reveal. 

“I can here to be alone. It's far enough away from Berk that I can pretend it doesn't exist. I can get away from,” He paused “from my father's expectations and insinuations here. I've slept here a few times too. It’s not a bad little place.” 

 

“Oh.” She looked sympathetic.  “I didn't know it was that bad. I’m sorry, your dad is a jerk.” 

“Well. What are you going to do? It's better now than it was a few years ago, when the scrawny son of the chief started showing everyone up in training. But Spitelout still has his moments. I've never seen any evidence that anyone else has ever been here but me.” He paused, looking at her “and now you.” 

She covered his hand with her own. But before she could speak, Snotlout was shaking the moment from his eyes.

 

“Hookfang get down here! Time to go home to Berk.” When Hookfang didn't comply, he tried again more cajolingly. “Hooky. Mommy has plants she has to get back to Berk. Come on. Please?” 

That worked and Hookfang came down and allowed himself to be saddled again.

 

“I swear this stupid dragon understands more language than he lets on.” Snot vented in frustration.  

‘Well, just don't call me mommy in front of the others or we'll never hear the end of it. GOT IT?”

Snotlout grinned… “I don't know. Maybe in front of Tuff. Might throw him into a total meltdown.”

 

“Very funny. No killing my bro. We've had enough death for a while.” The sobering thought quiets them both and they finish saddling Hookfang in silence each caught in their own thoughts. They need no words to know what each other is doing with the saddle and saddlebags. The years they had had with their dragons and each other have served to make the motions automatic and seamless. In no time at all Hookfang was saddled again and the bags are secured to his sides, ready for the trip home.

 

Snotlout climbed up and reached for Ruffs hand. She climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back without a second thought. Snotlout feels a small glimmer of hope that he can win her heart completely.

“Come on boy let's go home.” 

 

The next few days passed quickly – in a sort of routine. Snotout and Fishlegs came over with breakfast, and Ruff made sure she was more fully dressed when she came down from the sleeping loft. They all ate breakfast together, and then parted for the days chores. They all took it in turn to make sure Toothless and Stormfly weren’t feeling too neglected, though both dragons were short tempered by the end of the week from missing their riders. After the morning meal, Ruff didn’t see Snotlout or Fishlegs for the brunt of the day. She spent her days with Gothi prepping the herbs and plants she’d brought back from her day with the boys. She told herself she didn’t miss Snotlout’s annoying passes and flirtations. She knew she was lying.


	7. Chapter 7

The thumping on the roof was unmistakable. The squawking at the window however, was new. Stormfly joined Toothless on the roof of the chief’s home they two of them desperate to get in and see their riders. They had been patient long enough. The gang had taken good care of them and Hiccup and Astrid might have snuck out once or twice at night to take night flights. But they had had ENOUGH of their riders hiding away from them!

THUMP. SQUWAK. Whack whack

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ALRIGHGT BUD! Knock it off! We’re coming!!” Hiccup turned to his wife with a rueful grin. “Wake up Milady, I think our interlude has come to an end.”  
“Well, I was getting kinda bored in here anyway.. I mean, not much to do after all…” her hands belied her words as they traced up the sides and chest of her husband.  
“Yeah, I mean, I’m sure it’s been terrible being stuck here with all of this.” He gestured to himself.  
“Such a hardship. I deserve a medal.”  
He leaned down and kissed his wife. They quite forgot their dragons were on the roof. Until Toothless managed to get the skylight open and Stormfly bounded into the room, with Toothless’ head poking in though the skylight. The chief’s bedroom was generously sized – but not quite roomy enough for 2 dragons and their riders to all occupy the same space comfortably. Both burst out laughing. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, sighing “I think we’ll have to take a raincheck Milady. Seems we’ve been invaded by hideous beasts!” Toothless bounded down into the already overcrowded room and started rubbing his head against Hiccup.  
“ALRIGHT! Alright bud! Both of you OUT so we can get dressed – we’ll meet you outside in 5 minutes! Go on! I promise.”

“Go on Stormfly, I’ll be right down I promise. We’ll go on a long flight today – just you and me. How’s that sound girl?” Stormfly clicked in response and headed out the way she’d come, though the sky light, knocking over a few things in the room on the way.

“You too bud. Out. I mean it. We’ll be right down”

The two managed to get dressed with minimal interruptions. Hiccup could not resist a few promise laden kisses as the chief’s due after all.

“It’s time to get back the village *husband*,” She’d never get tired of calling him that, “See what Spitelout has been up to this last week.”  
“That’s what I’m afraid of. He won’t be happy with my decisions.”  
“You’re the chief Hiccup. He doesn’t have to be HAPPY with them. And besides, you’re right. You need to have your right hand be a person you trust, with all our lives. And you are not relieving him of his position, just changing it, and giving Snotlout HIS rightful place.’  
“And you. Your place as Cheiftess and General. That’s going to cause a stir.”  
“You’ve been causing a stir since you were born Hiccup. Why stop now, when you’re so good at it?” She gave him a wicked grin and nipped his ear as she headed down to the main area of their home.  
Hiccup grinned to himself as he finished buckling the last bits of his flight suit in place and followed his bride down the stairs.  
Their week of privacy had been amazing. They were not new to lovemaking by the time of their marriage – but chances were few and far between and to have the comfort of a soft bed, and no chance of being caught, to have time to enjoy each other to the fullest, that was decadent. Now it was back to “real life” the weight of the village on his shoulders, though with Astrid at his side to bear it with him he felt lighter than he had in months. The plans he had to implement would be hard for some people to understand, but he needed to have HIS second in command and HIS general in pace. It was time to carry the full mantle of HIS chiefdom, and not just carry his father’s in perpetuity. First order of business was a quick trip around the island with his bride. A show to everyone that they were out of seclusion and then a meeting with the council. 


	8. Chapter 8

  

The flight around the island we perfect – Hiccup and Astrid circled the island on their dragons, Toothless shooting out a plasma blast and barrel rolling. The village all came out to see and cheer for their chief and cheiftess.

 

The meeting with Spitelout and the counsel? Not as well. Fortunately for him Astrid, Valka, Ruff and Tuff, Fishlegs, Gobber and Snotlout were also at the meeting.

“You want me to WHAT??” Spitelout sneered in contempt.  Hiccup put his hand out to stop him.  
“Spitelout, please. This is not anything against you. You have been my father’s right hand,”  
Gobber huffed and mumbled to himself “Right hand pain in the ass maybe” Hiccup shot Gobber a look that could have melted Gronkle iron.

“You have been my father’s right hand. And you will continue your role! Here. On Berk. I need Snotlout to be MY right hand just as you were to my dad. But the foes we face, I need Snotlout out there in front on Hookfang. You will be guarding the island itself – if the dragon riders are defeated, or we have to divide our forces YOU will be here – where your experience is most needed to protect the people and homes.”  
  
“You’re telling me to give up my position and my job on this island to my SON? He’s not ready! He’s a screw up. He’s unworthy.” The look of anger and embarrassment on Snotlout’s face at his father’s insults almost broke Ruffnut. Her fists clenched and she was moments from leaping across the table at him. “I won’t have it Hiccup. I won’t have it at all. Your father would never have…’  
“I AM NOT MY FATHER SPITELOUT.” Hiccups voice cracked across the Hall. Toothless, who had been laying on a rock put in the Hall for him behind the chief’s chair, raised himself and growled at Spitelout. Hiccup put his hand up to calm his dragon.  “What I AM is CHIEF. And when in the Hall on official matters I will be treated as such. I am NOT asking for your permission on this matter. I am TELLING you how things will be going now.”

 

“Astrid is to be a general and MY SON is to take my position, and I’m to wait at home to go gray and molder away is that it?”  
  
“Yes. And no Spitelout. Astrid will be in day to day charge of the Academy, along with my mother. But in times of crisis YES. MY WIFE, and the finest dragon rider and fighter I know will lead us. Snotlout, YOUR SON will be in charge of the day to day operations of ALL of our defenses, and will be the first to fly out when there is trouble. If you feel that YOU have not prepared him well enough for that position, I can assure you, you have. I have flown and fought alongside him for years now, and I would trust him, and HAVE trusted him with my life. And you will continue to mentor him here. You and Gobber and the other men will be our last line of defense here. Where your experience in fighting against and alongside dragons is most needed. Where your experience in hand to hand combat is necessary.” Snotlout sat still, completely still. No one had ever praised him the way Hiccup just had, in front of the whole council. His father certainly hadn’t. 

 

“But Chief!” Spitelout started again. Gobber laid a hand to his arm.

“Aye Spitelout, lay off. Let the boy run the island defenses, let him be the one to fly out first. Making war, or defending us from it, is a young man’s game. Let us teach the young men and women here. And give them our years of wisdom.”

 

“Who will be the weapons tester then? If I am to train Snotlout to be your right hand, who will do HIS job Chief?” Spitelout was still hoping that Hiccup hadn’t thought of everything.

 

“Actually, just as you will be training Snotlout. Snotlout will be training Tuffnut and Gustave to take his position. Since Ruff has decided to continue her training with Gothi. Tuff knows more about explosions than anyone else on this island and Gustave has potential and the benefit of the training he’s received from Dagur on Berserker Island. Fishlegs will be teaching at the Academy and will assist in training new dragons and dragon riders.” Tuff whooped at that pronouncement, he loved blasting things.

 

“Aye, cushy jobs for all your friends. Is that is Chief Hiccup?” Spitelout was back to sneering, his pride stinging from his demotion.  
  
“YES. If that’s how you want to see it Spitelout. YES. My friends. The men and women I trust MOST IN THIS WORLD are to be in the positions that I most need them in. The people whom I have fought with, and flown beside, and have almost died beside more times that I want to count. A chief protects his people. I DO that by putting the people I know best in the right positions to help me DO JUST THAT. I realize you watched us all grow up. I realize NONE of us expected me to become Chief so soon.” Hiccup looked around the room at men twice his age that he was to lead now. “I know that there will be some, difficulties in getting used to the changes that are coming. My hope is to bring peace, but I know there will be challenges. That’s why I need the men and women who know me best, who are not afraid to challenge me, and are also willing to ride into the tornado of fire WITH me. We ARE young. But we are BERK. And together we will stand.”

 

The meeting broke up not long after – Spitelout was still angry but most of the other families on Berk agreed with Hiccup’s plan, or at least didn’t argue with their chief publically about it.  
  
Snotlout approached Hiccup slowly. “Hiccup. I don’t know what to say…”  
Hiccup turned and grinned at Snotlout. “What’s to say? Everything I said was the truth. I need you at my side Snotlout. WE haven’t always gotten along, and you keep me on my toes. But there is almost no one I trust more to keep our people safe.”  
“Almost?”  
“Well. There is ONE person I trust more.” Hiccup turned and looked at his wife, who was standing a few yards away with Valka and speaking to some of the children of the village.  
Snotlout followed his gaze. “Yeah. I guess that makes sense. So chief. What do I do first?”  
“First. You make it as right as you can with your father. We can’t have dissention among our leadership.”  
The light went out in Snot’s eyes a little bit. “But Snotlout. YOU are my right hand. Know that, we are the ones taking our tribe into a new generation. The riders are to follow your command, yours and Astrid’s, and ultimately mine. NOT your father’s.” Snotlout puffed with pride at Hiccup’s words.

 

“Snotlout. One more thing. Don’t stop being you. I need you to be honest with me. We have people to keep safe, together. I need your help to do that. I need all your help.” The rest of the gang had come closer. They all stood fanned out around their chief.  
  
“You have us Chief. All of us.”  
  
“Hey Snotlout. Sooooo, where do you keep the gunpowder anyway…?” Snotlout looked at Tuff in annoyance and sighed heavily. “Really Chief? You want HIM in charge of the weapons testing? Come on Tuff lets go find Gustav” Snot clapped Hiccup on the shoulder and walked off shaking his head with Tuff in search of Gustav and gunpowder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!!! Hiccstrid and Rufflout explicitness ahead! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Things are finally heating up between Ruff and Snotlout.

In the next few weeks everything went almost back to normal. Fishlegs no longer hit on her constantly. Snotlout still did. When he wasn’t attending to all his new duties- along with all his OLD duties. But he also in dispersed acts of kindness and consideration. The things an actual boyfriend does instead of a suitor still trying to win affection. She found herself both charmed and thrown off balance by it. By his kisses too. He’d managed to steal one or two from her when she was distracted. And she may have even offered a few herself when the mood struck her, behind the dragon stables or the Great Hall. Ruff preferred being in charge of things, she was clearly not fully in control when it came to her wooing by Snotlout. She gave him credit for persistence at least. Even if he still drove her a bit nuts.

  
On a particularly warm day she was taking a different route along the wooded areas of Berk. She was looking for herbs for Gothi, when she heard sounds she couldn't identify nearby. Her instincts took over, she hid herself in the foliage and approached cautiously. Just to find herself in a highly embarrassing situation.  
Below her frolicking completely naked in a small lake was the chief and his wife. Now, most of the teens around the island had caught couples at some point in all stages of romantic endeavors. She certainly knew quite quickly what they were up to. She knew she should make haste out of there but she was riveted by the scene in front of her. The couple was at the edge of the water, and kissing deeply. Hiccup’s hands roamed over his wife's body and she moaned low in her throat. Astrid pulled away from the kiss and grinned wickedly at her husband. As she slowly kissed and liked her way down her husband's body Ruff could not help but notice that Astrid was a lucky woman judging by the size of Hiccup’s member. Ruff could feel her own body getting warm all over as Astrid engulfed Hiccup in her mouth. She should leave. She knew it. But she couldn't make her body move from the spot. Her eyes went wide as they changed positions. Now Astrid was astride her husband's mouth! And he was clearly doing something to her that she loved. Astrid went back to her ministrations on her husband's body. They were gorgeous in their lovemaking. Ruffs nipples were peaked and hard under her bindings and her core was wet and throbbing. She had to get out of here. Astrid started yelling Hiccups name and Ruff finally bolted back the way she'd came. None too quietly but she doubted they had heard her. As she ran she could hear Hiccup shout Astrid's name.

  
Ruff was breathing hard when she stopped running. Her cheeks were flaming. She wasn't even sure where on the island she'd run to, she just knew she could not be found watching Hiccup and Astrid make love. .. God's that was amazing. She'd never caught anyone in such a flagrantly glorious state before she didn't even quite realize that what they had been doing was something you could do. She had heard the married women talk but she had always thought it was one or the other. Not that a couple could do both at the same time. Her body clenched and tingle at the thought of what she'd seen. She decided she was going to stay right where she was until she could get her body and mind under control. No use going back to the village while she was panting like a dragon in heat. Maybe she'd find one of the springs and take a dip to cool her thoughts. But the thought of being in the water, like Hiccup and Astrid. No. Not going to work. She'd get all hot and bothered again. She was walking aimlessly trying to find her way out of the woods and get her bearings when she heard someone coming. She looked around for someplace to hide. Which was ridiculous she had every right as much as anyone to be in the forest. What were the odds she'd walk in on another couple?

*********************************************************************************

  
Snotlout had headed into the woods to avoid his father’s censures. Spitelout was STILL upset about Hiccups restructuring of the command positions and his father used every opportunity he could to try to prove that Snotlout wasn’t ready for leadership. Most of the time Snotlout coped with it well enough, he was determined to prove Hiccup had made the right choice and frustrating his father was just an added bonus. Today however, he’d had enough, he didn’t have time to take Hookfang to their island today – so a walk to blow off steam in the woods would have to do. He didn’t expect to run into Ruffnut so deep in the woods, but seeing her was a welcome surprise. Even when she was telling him off she lightened his mood.

  
“Hey Princess. What brings you out here? Need someone to take you home little girl?” He waggle his eyebrows suggestively. Her eyes went wide. Snotlout. Her Snotty. The man who'd been wooing her for months now, she wondered if he knew the same tricks his cousin did. Before she really thought about too much she decided to find out.

  
Snot knew something was up when she didn't immediately make a smart ass comment. He'd managed to steal a few kisses from her by now, and he was sure she enjoyed them too from her enthusiasm and participation when they chanced to happen. But they were still too few and far between for his liking. The look in her eyes should have given him a warning but before he could analyze it too much she'd wrapped her arms around him and dropped her head to his in a scorching kiss. He didn't have to be told twice. He responded in kind and before long they were shedding tunics and Snotlout was desperately trying to untie her bindings.  
"Baby. Why do you do this to yourself?" He was dropping hot kisses all along the skin along the top of her tight bindings.  
"They get in the way. Besides I'm used to it now" she reached under her armpit and tugged at the tucked end giving Snotlout a hand in unwrapping her. With her breasts finally free she was able to take a nice deep breath. Snotlout stared. Her blood started to cool and she tried to cover herself.  
"No. Don’t." His voice was soft and awed. He reached out and gently traced the softness of the underside of her breasts. Rubbing his thumbs again her skin until her pink tipped nipples stood proudly in the warm air.  
"You are gorgeous. Glorious." He played with her breasts and held them in his hands. Laved his tongue along the red marks her ties had caused on her delicate skin. The feeling sent shivers of pleasure straight to the quickly damping heat between her legs.  
"Please don't bind yourself so tightly again. Your perfect breasts don't deserve such treatment."  
"They don't?" he gathered her closely.  
"No. They don’t." Snotlout kissed her deeply. Running his hands down her back and pulling her closer. Everything she had seen earlier seemed wiped from her head. All she could think about was what HIS hands were doing. He accidentally tickled her waist and she giggled a girlish laugh, so unlike her usual cackle, then slid her hands up his body. He was hiding more muscle under that tunic than he'd let on and she was glad. She loved the feel of his sprinkling of black chest hair against her body. His thickly muscled arms encircling her. She touched his nipples fascinated that they peaked up and hardened like her own. She wondered what they tasted like. She started nibbling her way down his neck, and started toward his chest but their height difference made it uncomfortable. Snotlout thought fast however. He grabbed his bear skin cape, spread it on the ground then pulled her down beside him. Ruff pushed him onto his back and stared nuzzled her way down his body again  
"Ow. Baby watch the teeth. Gentle nibbles. Ohhhhh, gods, YES.” Snotlout moaned as she swirled her tongue around his nipple and massaged the bulge in his pants to obscene tightness.  
She was beside him as she kissed and kicked her way down his torso and his hand traveled between her breasts gently pinching and twisting her nipples. Sliding his hand down her side and along her belly, sliding up her inner thigh. He didn't dare touch her where he most wanted to but his fingers skimmed close.  
She was aching between her legs now. She wanted more. She moved astride Snotlout and dove in for more searing kisses. Her center landed right against the hard bulge in his leggings. He grabbed her ass and pulled her close as they kissed. Not knowing where one kiss ended and the next began, they ground their bodies together moaning into each other’s’ mouths. Snotlout’s left hand slid under the waistband of her leggings and found her bare ass with the other hand he pushed them both upwards to flip her onto her back.  
He took control of their bodies in one fluid movement and Ruff didn't protest a bit he kneeled between her legs, kissing and gently biting her breasts again kneading her ass with one hand and sliding his other up her inner thigh daring to touch her center though her leggings. She moaned in encouragement. He kissed his way down her chest and across her belly slipping his tongue into her navel and mimicking what his body was begging him to do further down. Her fingers twisted in his hair – their helmets discarded long ago, and tugged him up to kiss her again. She felt like she was on fire. She couldn’t get enough of him. Her hands slid under the waistband of his pants, raking her nails along the skin covered by them.

“More, Snotty baby, more” She whispered against his lips rocking her hips up against him and wrapping one of her long legs around his. His other hand slid in under the waistband of her leggings, ready to pull them off of her when they heard it.

"Meatluuuuuuuuug!! Come on girl! I know I saw some lovely granite this way! It will be a perfect treat for our picnic! "  
The lovers eyes widened and their blood instantly cooled. They could NOT be found in their current condition! They quickly started to throw clothing back on. Whispers of throw my tunic. Shit. Toss my fur over here were all they dared.

Ruff didn't have time to retire her bindings and had to leave her breasts free which pleased Snotlout to no end to be honest.  
"You are NOT putting these back on” he hissed.  
“Not like I don't have more jerkface. You keep those.” She shoved them in the front of his trousers, making sure she rubbed his hardness (which hadn't abated completely) on the way.  
Snotlout’s eye practically rolled back in his head at her bold touch. He pulled her back in for one more hot, hard, kiss before Fishlegs and Meatlug crashed through the woods into the clearing they'd been lovemaking in.

“Oh. Hi guys. What are you two doing out here?” Fishlegs looked surprised at finding the two of them alone in the woods so far from the village.  
Ruffnut thought fast. “Um, looking for herbs again. Not having much luck though. See you later Fishface!” Ruff had to get out of there before Fishlegs asked any more questions. She had already made a fool of herself, practically throwing herself at Snotlout. He was going to be impossible next time she saw him. But Odin’s ankles. The man could kiss. She felt a hot shot in her belly at the thought already. She shook her head to clear it. She needed to go find her brother and blow something up to take her mind off of her impetuousness.

  
Fishlegs noticed as she walked away that there were leaves in twigs in her hair and he would swear her tunic was inside out. He turned to mention it to Snotlout and noticed that his lips were swollen, there was a suspicious bruise on his neck, and his hair was more mused than usual as well. Fish grinned inwardly. They were not fooling him, he'd let them think so, but he'd clearly interrupted the two of them doing more than "looking for herbs".  
“Snotlout want to come on a picnic with Meatlug and I? I think I have enough snacks for the two of us?”  
“You know what. That would be nice Fishlegs. I seem to have developed quite an appetite in the last hour.” Snotlout glanced back in the direction Ruff had gone, and grinned a wolfish grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things start going sideways for Snotlout.

Ruff managed to avoid Snotlout for the next few days. She wasn’t sure how she was going to face him. Gods how could she have lost control like that? Besides, she didn’t even LIKE him that much, RIGHT? It was just that she was worked up because of what she had seen. At least that’s what she told herself. Her feelings for Snotlout were too complicated to sort out today. Or any day. 

Ruff was heading down to the docks to meet the trade ships, picking up the willow bark off one of the ships. One of Eret’s ships. She figured she’d flirt a bit with him to help clear her head of Snotlout. Not that anything truly cleared him from her mind completely lately, the jerk. 

I was a truly beautiful day – the sky was blue and clear for flying, his ships were laden with cargo, and he’d made excellent “trade” negotiations with a lovely Mistress trader from the south. All in all a good day for Eret son of Eret. Until he saw Ruffnut heading down toward the ships. He liked and admired her as a dragon rider. Her skill was almost unequaled, and her bravado and fearlessness in battle was a force to be reckoned with. She’d make him a good match. But he felt so much OLDER than her, and truth be told he just wasn’t interested in a relationship with her. Eret son of Eret was not a man ready to be tied down to a wife and family. And for all her chaos and machinations, Ruff was a woman built for a family. Her relationships on Berk proved it over and over. Eret wanted to taste and see more of the world. 

“Mistress Ruffnut Thorston! What brings you to my ships this fine morning? Looking for more willow bark my dear?” He bowed low and greeted her with a kiss on the hand, it was still fun to play the game. He suspected she knew in her heart that Eret was not the man for her. Most of it was harmless fun anyway, wasn’t it?  
Ruff threw herself into the game with renewed vigor. “Oh Eret. Well, you could say so. It is some wood I am after, after all.” She looked up at him though her eyelashes attempting a sexy smile, that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Ruff slid her hand up his strong bicep coming in close to Eret. Eret’s instinct was to wrap his arm around her waist, but he looked at her in surprise. Ruff normally wasn’t this forward anymore. Usually their flirting was restricted to harmless banter. Today she seemed, different and forced. He tried to diffuse by turning and using his arm to guide her to the crates where her shipment was waiting when a voice cracked over the bow.

“Just what in the HEL do you think you’re doing Eret?!” Snotlout was leaping off Hookfang from above the deck of the ship, had he been a Monstrous Nightmare himself, he’d have been on fire. “Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her.” Snot was clearly furious. Eret dropped his arm from around Ruff and backed a step away from her.   
“Oy. Snotlout. It’s not what you think. Just a bit of harmless….”  
“OH Eret, don’t be coy sweetie,” Ruff was incensed at Snotlout’s actions. “It’s exactly what you thought! Eret is just such a MANLY man. In so many ways.” Her insinuation was clear. Eret looked like a trapped dragon.   
“YOU SON OF A ….” Snot flew at Eret fists first, too angry to strategize. Eret sidestepped Snot’s attack and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.  
“Snotlout. Man. STOP. There is NOTHING between me and Ruff!”  
“Yes there is!” Ruff cackled, she was enjoying Snot’s reaction more than she should have. He’d had her tied in knots for weeks, she figured he deserved a little payback.  
“Ruffnut. STOP IT. I don’t know what is going on between you and your man here but you need to leave me OUT of it.” He let Snotlout go, “Snotlout I SWEAR, I haven’t touched your woman!”  
“I am NOT HIS WOMAN.” Ruffnut practically shouted this at the both of them.  
“Oh really? NOT my woman? That wasn’t your tongue down my throat last week? And my hand on your bare ass? NOT MY WOMAN HUH? FINE! Have it your way Ruff!” The shouting had drawn a crowd by this time but none of the participants had noticed yet.   
“HOOKFANG! GET DOWN HERE” Hookfang had been sitting on the edge of the ship’s rail. Even he seemed subdued by Snot’s anger. Snot turned to Ruff again. “I thought I was finally getting through to you. I want to marry you! Gods. And this is how you act. If you can’t handle being in an adult relationship. Fine. No more. No more hiding behind the academy sneaking kisses. No more days in the woods.” Ruff flushed dark red at his words. “I LOVE YOU RUFF. But I can’t do this.” He gestured to the ship, and Eret, “Congrats man. You win. I’m done.” His shoulders slumped in despair as he sat astride his dragon. “Let’s go Hookfang.” Hookfang gave Ruff what could only be called a disgusted snort before they flew off.

Ruff stood there on the deck, shell shocked, watching them fly away. She didn’t think that Snotlout would be THAT upset. He loved her? Wanted to marry her? It was all just too much. She looked around hoping that no one had seen the altercation, but of course there was no such luck. The dock was a busy place most days, but the busiest days were when traders came in. A fist fight and screaming match between 3 riders was something out of the ordinary to see. There were plenty of witnesses, all whom quickly busied themselves when Ruff looked around. No-one was willing to look her in the eyes. Not after Snot’s outburst about her tongue in his mouth and his hand on her ass. She grabbed the nearest box off the ship and started heading for the gangplank. 

“Ruffnut! Wait!” The hunted look in her eyes made his heart break for her.   
“Forget it Eret. Just leave me be!” Eret looked at her sheepishly.   
“Ruff, I would. But. That’s not the willow bark.” She looked down at the box, full of carded wool and silk threads. Dropping the box on the deck, she grabbed the correct one from Eret’s hands. Turning, she tried to find the gangplank but she was having trouble seeing her way, though the tears streaming unacknowledged down her cheeks. Eret reached out and gently touched her shoulder.   
“Ruff. You need to stop crying if you want to see where you’re going.”  
“I’m not crying. It’s allergies. I’m allergic to stupid men.”  
“Well, there are a lot of us stupid men around. I can understand why it looked like tears then.” Ruff couldn’t help but smile a little.  
“Don’t make me laugh you jerk. This is your fault.” Eret’s face became serious. He took the box from her and set it on the deck.  
“No it’s not Ruff. And you know it.” She shot him a disgusted look.  
“Can’t even let me have that can you?”  
“No. Not if you want to fix things with your man I can’t.”  
“He’s NOT my man!” Eret’s eyebrow raised.  
“He’s not? Are you sure about that?” She shot him another look. “The things he said you did with him. Try to picture doing them with me.” Her face instantly scrunched up in distaste. “Heh. Thanks for your vote of confidence. But that proves my point. If he wasn’t your man, the idea of doing that with someone else wouldn’t bother you so much. “  
“But..” Eret put his hand up.  
“I’m not done. It bothers you because you only want to do those things with him silly woman. Face it Ruff, you’ve found your mate. And you ROYALLY screwed it up. Now, what are you going to do about it?”   
“Is knocking him over the head and kidnapping him a valid answer?”  
“No.”  
“What about ..”  
“NO.”  
“You didn’t even let me finish.”  
“Doesn’t matter. If it’s not begging for his forgiveness and acting like he’s the only one that you want – it’s not going to be the right answer. No blowing things up, no knocking on the head, no kidnapping. Time to act like a grown up. But first. Take this to Gothi. Give him time to cool off.” With that he handed the box back to her and sent her on his way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse.

Meanwhile – Snotlout was equal parts heart broken and furious.   
“HOW COULD SHE HOOKFANG!?? What the hell was she even thinking? Flirting with that dumb Eret. Dammit, Hookfang, where are we going? I can’t see a thing. You’re going so fast my eyes are watering.” Hookfang was flying Snotlout to the one place he knew his rider needed to go when he was upset. The outcropping. Unfortunately, this time, it was the last place he wanted to be, because the last time he was there, he was there with her.

“Dammit Hookfang! WHY HERE!” Hookfang wouldn’t be dissuaded though. This was the place Snotlout came when he was upset. And Snot was clearly upset. So this is where Hookfang brought him. 

Snot threw himself down on the ground beside his dragon. He laid there looking up at the sky. Hookfang laid his head down beside Snot and hummed sadly.   
“After everything we’d been to each other, GODS after that day in the woods. And she’s going to turn to that damned sailor?” Hookfang just grunted, and looked at him almost questioningly. Snot laid there just thinking for a while. Time passed slowly as Snotlout turned over the events of the last few hours in his mind.

“Eret said it was nothing though. She loves to twist me up doesn’t she Hooky, it’s practically a sport to her. Gods. I’m an IDIOT aren’t I? All I saw was her being RUFF, and I totally overreacted didn’t I? Swinging at Eret, and telling her off in front of the whole tribe practically. Great. She’s going to make me pay for this one isn’t she.” Snot absently rubbed his head with his hand and thought about his next move. When he’d told her he was done, he’d meant it. In that moment he’d been broken, thinking of her wanting to be with another man. But the more he thought about what actually HAPPENED, the more he realized what an ass he’d been.   
Sitting up, looking out at the shimmering sea, almost the same color as her eyes “That’s it Hooky. Let’s go. We’re going home to get your Mommy back. Shit, she’s going to make me pay for this one.” He was going to do his damndest to win her back, even if he had to grovel. He didn’t care. He loved her. He leapt to his feet. Unfortunately, Snot misjudged how close he was to the edge of the cliff side. 

“”Shi………….”His foot slipped off the edge and before Hookfang could react he was 15 feet below on an overhang, his right leg at an unnatural angle, and knocked out cold.  
Hookfang flew down to Snotlout and nudged him with his snout. Trying desperately to wake his rider. After a few minutes it was clear that Snotlout wasn’t waking up, Hookfang swooped and flew off back to Berk for help.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! Didn't realise I'd left poor Snotty on the ledge quite this long!

Ruffnut was coming down the spire from Gothi’s when she saw Hookfang flying in. It doesn’t take her long to realize something in wrong. Hookfang was rider-less. 

“HOOKY!!!! HOOKFANG!!!!!!” Hookfang swings to see her waving to him and rushing down the last of the stairs. He judges where she’s going to end up and makes a roar and swoops in, grabbing her by the shoulders and flying off with Ruff. 

Tuff and Fishlegs are walking up toward Meade Hall when he hears his sister screaming and cursing. Tuff’s eyes bug out when he sees why. 

“What the Hel? FISHLEGS! ” He runs to the stables to get Barf and Belch. Thanking the Gods they finally got them trained to fly with one rider. Fishlegs is right behind him saddling Meatlug.

Meanwhile, Ruff isn’t able to convince Hookfang to let her on his back, and her shoulders are killing her, but she soon sees what had Hookfang acting the way he had. The giant red dragon swoops over to the back side of the outcropping to the ledge that Snotlout has landed on.   
“Oh no. SNOTLOUT!” Hookfang drops her at his side. There is no room for a dragon on the ledge but thankfully enough for 2 Vikings. She starts examining his leg and head. Snotlout was scraped all to Hel, but the skin around the break was intact, but the leg is broken thankfully, she can’t see any bone sticking out.  
“That’s something at least.” But there is already dirt and grime in the head wound. She started to examine his head, and Snotlout’s eyes shoot open and her groans in agony.   
“Ummmmmmmmphhhhhhh.” His eyes are unfocused at first as he gasps for air. She strokes his hair back and his eyes refocus on her face. “Ruff?” His voice comes out in a pained whisper.   
“Yeah, I’m here. Your stupid overgrown lizard brought me.” Tears threatened her eyes and her voice trembled.  
“Sorry. Ohhhhhhhhh, Gods this hurts.” She looked closer at his leg, thinking about how she was going to get him stable and out of here.   
“No. I’m sorry. I’m going to have to hurt you a lot worse before we can get you back to Berk.”   
“Ruff..”  
“Shhhh. Not right now, conserve your energy baby. You have to stay awake right now. Can you do that?”  
Snot nodded, grimacing in pain. Sweat dotted his brow. She grabbed his helmet, which probably saved his skull from being smashed like a pumpkin, and called Hookfang, who was hanging on the side of the cliff.   
“Hookfang, you have to take me up top. There’s water there. I need it.” Hookfang eyes her and chuffed. She leaned over Snotlout, “Baby, don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.”  
“Yes dear.” Snot tried to laugh a little, which just ended on a pain filled growl.   
She jumped on to Hookfang and had him take her up to the top of the outcropping. The sulfur water was better than nothing to clean the wound out. And she could use the spit that Snot carried in his saddle bags to splint the leg. She was thinking about what she could use to tie it when she heard her brother screaming for her. 

“RUFFNUT! What the Hel happened to you?! Why did Hookfang..” she cut him off before he could finish.  
“Snotlout’s hurt!”  
“Oh no! Where is he Ruff?” Fishlegs and Meatlug landed next to her.   
“He’s on a ledge on the other side of the cliff here. Fish, I need you to do two things for me. First go back to Berk as fast as you can and get a sail from Eret, We need to make some kind of sling to bring Snot home in and it has to be strong enough to be carried by dragons and hold Snot. THEN, go back to Gothi’s and bring her to Snot’s house. That’s where we’ll bring him.”

“Oh it! Let’s go girl! Snotlout needs our help!” Fishlegs was away in seconds.   
“What do you need me to do sis?”   
She closed her eyes for moment to gather her thoughts. “First – go in Hookfang’s saddle bags- there should be a spit in there. We can use that to splint the leg. I’m getting mineral water to clean the wound and then you are going to have to help me set the leg.” Tuff paled at that, he remembered how much Astrid screamed when her arm had to be set.   
She got the water as quickly as she could, while still being careful not to slip, the inner walls of the cave were slippery as was the floor, while Tuff go the splint. The twins made their way back down to where Snotlout was laying, barely awake. 

“Ruff, baby are there two of you?” She grinned at him trying to stay brave.   
“No dummy. Tuff is here. He’s going to help me with your leg.”  
“oh. Ok.” Snotlout wasn’t exactly coherent. She suspected he had a concussion as well as the broken leg. She was thinking of what she could tie the splint with when it hit her.   
“Hey Bro. Don’t freak out ok?”  
“Why would I freak out? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Ruff pulled off her vest, tugged up her tunic and started undoing her breast bindings.   
“We need something to tie this splint to his leg, and this is a lot easier than trying to tear your shirt into pieces. Now turn around.”  
“Oh, well, yeah I guess that makes sense” Tuff turned his back to his sister. Snotlout’s eyes were fixed on her fingers, he was sure he was dead. She made sure to give him a good look at her breasts before she tucked her shirt back into place.   
“You are not fair. Gods.. this hurts.”  
“That’s an, I’m sorry for what’s coming next baby.”  
“What is? And why are you calling Snotlout baby?” Snot was just staring at her in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She leaned over and kissed his forehead then quickly leapt on his lap with her back to his face.   
“Better you don’t see this Snotty.”   
“This view works.” Tuff looked past his sister and glared at Snotlout.  
“You know you’re getting your ass kicked when you heal up right?”  
“Tuff, Pay attention!” She took her knife and slit up the side of his pant leg, to expose the wound more. The bone had not broken through but she could feel how it had shifted out of place and she could feel smaller shards as well. There was only so much she could do to place everything properly, since he was likely to be jostled around more on the flight home.   
“Tuff, you are going to help me shift the leg back into place and them you are going to HOLD IT there until I can tie the splint on.” She moved quickly, pouring the now cooled water over the wound and washing the debris away from the scrapes and scratches before she and Tuff shifted his leg back into place. Snotlout screamed in agony and if she hadn’t been sitting on him he might just have tried to get up and take off. As it was he left deep bruises on her hips where his fingers gripped her as she worked. Tuff sweated as he held his friend’s leg in place so Ruff could tie the splint in place to hold the leg still.


	13. Chapter 13

They heard Fishlegs coming before they saw him.   
“Slow down dragon! The water is rough here!” Eret’s voice called out over the water. Meatlug was pulling a smaller boat, one that some of the children used to fish in.   
“Flying him back won’t be ideal Ruff! We thought this was a better solution.” She eyed the boat and Eret, and nodded, her face grim. Snotlout had passed out again, which in this case was good because she was fairly certain he would not want to be in the same boat with Eret right now.   
Fishlegs jumped off Meatlug and on to the little ledge.   
“Hookfang want to give me a hand here?” Fish scooped up his friend and climbed on Hookfang’s back.   
“Nice and easy boy, let’s take him down to the boat shall we?” Fishlegs carried Snotlout like he was small baby and laid him gently on the floor of the boat. Ruff jumped on Barf and Tuff on Blech.  
“There is an extra tie out here, if you want to tie another dragon to the boat to help pull him back.” Eret was gentle and concerned. Ruff took the rope and wordlessly attached it to Hookfang’s saddle.   
“Fishlegs can you handle them both? I don’t want to leave him.” Fish looked at her with concerned eyes and then looked at Hookfang.   
“I think Hookfang and I have an understanding. Don’t we boy? We both want Snotlout home and safe right?” Hookfang seemed to understand and even nod at Fishlegs.   
“Tuff can you fly the boys back?”   
“Of course I can. I go them out here didn’t I?” Ruff jumped from Barf’s neck onto the boat below and settled herself next to Snotlout to monitor his condition.  
The ride back was remarkably swift. Fishlegs turned once to shout “Gothi will meet us at Snotlout’s parent’s house!” Before long the dragons had pulled the little boat back to the dock. Eret quickly tied the boat up and then scooped a still unconscious Snotlout up.  
“Not sure he’d want you to carry him.” Ruff was feeling very protective of Snotlout in his condition.   
“I realize that. However as strong as you are, I don’t think you’re capable of carrying him all the way to his home are you?” Ruff flushed in embarrassment. He was right of course. She couldn’t carry him that far easily, and without jarring his leg worse. She nodded tersely and exited the boat, following Eret to the Jorgenson home.


	14. Chapter 14

Spitelout and his wife waited at the doorway. They had been warned that Snotlout was hurt but they had no idea how badly. They were taken aback at how pale their son was in Eret’s arms. Suddenly all that Spiteout had been angry about seemed rather insignificant to him.

“Thank ye Eret, for bringing our son home.”  
“No thanks needed. Hookfang is the one that grabbed Ruffnut and took her to him. Ruff is the one that set the leg and cared for him. I was just the delivery boy. Thank her.” Eret patted her on the shoulder, and left the house as Gothi arrived. Gothi dropped her basket of medicines at Ruff’s feet and gestured for her to follow. The house was quiet except for the sound of Gothi’s staff on the floor as she instructed Ruff, and the noises of Spitelout taking water buckets outside to Hookfang to warm quickly. 

Time passed slowly. Spitelout and Tuff were brought into the bedroom to help hold Snotlout down while his leg was reset and properly splinted. Snot’s screams could be heard several houses away. All his closest friends, including the chief, congregating outside and inside the Jorgenson home waiting for news paled at his screams. Spitelout and Tuff came from the room shaken and grim faced.  
“Gothi thinks he can keep the leg…” the sighs of relief were audible around the room.  
“Thanks be to the gods” Snot’s mother murmured.  
Spitelout grimaced, “Thanks be to Hookfang and Ruffnut Thorston, Gothi is of the mind that if she hadn’t treated him and cleaned the wounds so quickly, he would have lost the leg for sure, and we might have even lost him.” Spitelout walked straight out the door and grabbed a bucket of fish to take to the dragon in thanks.

“Well, I don’t think the rest of us are going to do much good here. Why don’t we clear out and let Snotlout’s family take care of him?” Hiccup started out to the door and most of the others followed. Tuff stayed right where he was on bench he’d dropped onto.   
“I’m staying here. Waiting for Ruff.” He crossed his arms and pulled his helmet down over his eyes. Hiccup nodded in response. Snotlout’s mother kicked his boot and handed him another bucket.  
“Aye, he’s staying. Tuff go fetch more water in case they need it for my boy.” Tuff looked at the bucket and Mrs. Jorgensen and did as he was told.   
Gothi emerged from Snot’s room with Ruff in tow a little while later. While Ruff looked completely done in, Gothi looked at Ruff in pride. Snotlout’s mother approached Gothi with interest, watching her scratching on the floor.   
“Ask Ruffnut. Oh, yes, elder of course. Thank you so much for your help.” Snot’s mother bowed a little to her as Gothi made her way to the door. She turned to the young woman in front of her.  
“He needs willow bark tea for the fever. We cleaned the head wound as much as we could but it may still fester – so keep an eye on it. If it feels hot to the touch call me and Gothi. If you see red streaks run for Gothi. There is a chance he could still lose the leg. He needs to stay still and keep it elevated for a few days to let the bones start to heal before he tried to do any walking on it. There is a tincture for pain, and another to help him sleep. Gothi wants him to stay asleep as much as possible for the next few days. He’s less likely to move much and undo our work to set the bones if he’s sleeping. I’ll come check on him each day and appraise Gothi of his progress. She wants to come tomorrow and see him though.”

“Thank you Ruff. I canna tell you how much we appreciate what you’ve done for our son. He’s lucky to have you.” Ruff felt ready to break into pieces at her words. The news of the fight she and Snotlout had had –was it just that morning – must not have traveled back to her yet. She just nodded in response and left. 

“Just send for me if you need me.” She headed out of the house surprised to see it had grown dark. She felt brittle inside. The damn man had melted the ice that had encased her emotions after her parents’ death, and now because of her he was lying still as death with a badly broken leg, probably a concussion, and could still lose that leg. All because she had to prove to herself that he didn’t mean anything to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Tuff was waiting for her outside. He’d been hiding from Mrs. Jorgenson because she kept finding chores for him to do for her. He fell into step beside his sister and threw his arm over her shoulder.   
“You were amazing today Ruff.”  
“Shut up jerk.”  
“No I mean it. You took charge and did what needed to be done. I never would have thought to use breast bindings to tie that splint. Well, to be fair I don’t wear breast bindings, but even if I did I don’t think I’d have thought of it! I wonder if Snot will remember you taking off your breast bindings. You didn’t flash him your boobs did you? Cuz it would be terrible if I had to kick his ass for seeing your boobs. Ugh. Now I can’t stop talking about your boobs. RUFF HELP ME. ” Tuff was rambling on and shuddered at the mere idea that his sister even HAD boobs.   
“Tuff. SHUT. UP.”   
“No It was really impressive the way you grabbed his leg and yanked it back into place and it made that awesome crunching sound.” Tuff was rambling not really paying attention.  
“TUFFNUT. It wasn’t cool. It was awful. And more than that it’s MY FAULT it happened!” Ruff broke away from her brother and ran all the way home and threw herself on her bed.   
Tuff was surprised by her outburst. He’d heard that there had been an argument at the docks this morning, but he hadn’t paid much attention to it, and then Hookfang had carried her off so he never heard more about it. 

Tuff climbed the stairs to Ruff’s sleeping area and sat down next her bed leaning his head up against the bedframe. He tilted his head back to see her better.  
“Did you push him off the cliff?”  
“NO! You idiot – you know I wasn’t there when he fell otherwise Hookfang wouldn’t have carried me off.”  
“Then you aren’t responsible for what happened. Simple as that.”  
“Yes I am Tuff. It’s MY fault he was there to begin with!”  
“Oh. Well. What did you send him there for?”  
“I didn’t send him! Are you even listening??”  
“I am listening. Quite hard in fact. What I’m not hearing is how any of this is your fault?”  
“Gods. FINE. You want to know? I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you all of it. But you have to SHUT UP and listen all the way to the end not freak out ok?”  
“Ok.”  
“Don’t look at me.”   
“FINE.” Tuff sighed and turned so he was looking at the wall of the room, and Ruff sat up on the bed above him. The story just started tumbling out, how Snotlout had said he wasn’t giving up on her at the wedding, how he’d kissed her. How she started FEELING something after the morning after the wedding.   
How they had even started catching private moments here and there behind the Academy or the forge. How he had done little things for her when she wasn’t expecting it. She glossed over that day in the woods, saying they had been making out in the woods but not how far things had gotten, she wanted to keep most of that private.   
Tuff was remarkably quiet the whole time. Ruff worried that he’d fallen asleep.  
“Ruff I fail to see how any of this ends in Snotlout flinging himself off a cliff.”  
“Well, after the day in the woods..”  
“The day Fishlegs caught you.”  
“He didn’t catch us! Anyway.. I was upset by my, um, reaction to Snot..and well, this morning.. he might have seen me flirting with Eret.”  
“And that upset him? You always flirt with Eret.”  
“Well, this time I might have implied I preferred Eret to him…”Tuff’s eyes got wide and he whipped around to gape at his sister.   
“But you don’t even really LIKE Eret anymore! Why would you do that?”  
“I. DON’T. KNOW! I just. DID. I wanted to prove to Snotlout that he wasn’t special to me. And that was the stupidest thing I have EVER done. And I’ve done some stupid things.”  
“Yeah you have, remember the time..”  
“TUFF. Stay on track. So Snotlout got really mad. Madder than I’ve ever seen him. And he attacked Eret.”  
“He attacked ERET?? Eret who brought his boat to help rescue him today?”  
“That’s the one. Eret didn’t fight back, just defended himself and swore he had nothing to do with me. Snotlout was SO mad. He said he was…. was in love with me. And wanted to marry me Tuff!”  
“That monster!” She shot her brother an exasperated look.   
“But then, he said I wasn’t ready to be in adult relationship. And that he was done with me. The he flew off.”  
“HE LEFT YOU??” Tuff got up and headed for the door.  
“Where are you going?!”   
“I’m going to go break his other leg! Nobody dumps my sister!” Ruff scrambled off the bed and grabbed him.  
“Tuff. NO. But don’t you see how this is all my fault? If I hadn’t been such a jerk, and just faced how I felt about Snotlout instead of flirting with Eret and winding Snot up, he wouldn’t have been on that island. And he wouldn’t have fallen and broken his leg.” Tuff put his hand on his twin’s shoulder.   
“I can see that now. This is totally your fault. Now what do we do about it?”  
“You jerk! You’re supposed to tell me it’s not my fault and that I didn’t push him off the ledge! That it was an accident!” She punched him HARD in the shoulder  
“OW!!! I DID! You didn’t listen!” he yelled, rubbing his shoulder.   
“Oh. Yeah. You did didn’t you?”  
“Yeah. I did.” He wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her close.   
“We’ll figure this out tomorrow sis. But I’m still gonna kick his ass.” She laughed a little.  
“Ok. Hey Tuff?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Wanna sleep in here tonight?”  
“Hell no! You snore too much!” He sauntered out of the room. Moments later he popped his head back in.  
“YOU SHOWED HIM YOUR BOOBS!”  
“WHAT???” Ruff turned bright red, she didn’t think Tuff would have caught on to that one.  
“ You said this is an “I’m Sorry for what’s next” When you took your bindings off! YOU SHOWED HIM YOUR BOOBS. I WAS RIGHT THERE! MY BRAIN! ARGHHHHHHH How could you!!!” Ruff couldn’t contain her laughter at Tuff’s agony.   
“Go to bed idiot. He’s seen ‘em before.”  
“ODIN’S ANKLES! I’m going to go throw MYSELF off a cliff now!” Tuff finally left her laughing so hard her sides hurt. Which of course was his plan all along.


	16. Chapter 16

The thumping at the door woke her first.   
“Mmmmphh. Tuff! Knock it off!” She pulled her pillow over her head, but the pounding continued.  
“Ruff, why are you making all that noise?” Tuff came into her room moments later, shirtless and grumbling.   
“I’m not making any noise. I was asleep muttonhead.” The thumping got louder. The twins realized it was someone pounding on their door.  
“Ugh, what is this some kind of all night, uh, something or other?” Tuff was too tired to make any sense, as he trudged down the stairs to open the door.  
Shaking her head at her brother’s comments, she followed Tuff down the stairs. Tuff threw open the door, and was faced with Snotlout’s mother.   
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Tuff slammed the door in her face and leaned against it. Ruff looked at him in shock  
“TUFF! What are you doing??!! Open the door! Who is it anyway?”   
“It’s Snot’s MOM! And I’m not wearing a shirt!” He was speaking in an exaggerated stage whisper covering his chest with his hands.  
“TUFF!” She shoved him out of the way and opened the door again. “I am SO sorry Mrs. Jorgenson, my brother is a moron.” Snotlout’s mother didn’t seem to be affected by the twins’ antics, she was clearly focused on something else.  
“Miss Thorston. You must come. Snotlout’s fever has returned, and he’s thrashing. The sleeping draught doesn’t seem to be working well.” Ruff was already pulling her boots and vest on as she was talking, they quickly exited the house and headed for the Jorgenson home. “He keeps calling for you as well” Ruff stopped in her tracks.  
“Calling for me?” Mrs. Jorgensen turned to the girl beside her. Ruff couldn’t see her face well in the darkness.  
“Yes dear. Begging for you actually. I don’t know what has gone on between you and my son. But whatever it is, or was, he needs you right now and I expect you to help him. Do you understand me girl?” Snot’s mother’s voice sounded determined. Her son was ill and calling for this girl, and by Gods she was going to bring her to him.  
They finished the walk in silence. Ruff turning over what Snot’s mother had said in her mind. The smell of tea teased her nostrils as soon as she entered the home. There was a willow bark pot filed with water set on the hearth to steep for later. Snot’s mother turned to usher her to his bedroom when she heard him shout.  
“RUFF!! NO! Whyyyyyyy!” She paled and sprinted for his room not even taking note of his parent’s reaction.   
Snot was on the bed eyes wide and fever bright, tossing and turning. Spitelout was trying in vain to keep him still, to keep his leg from being further injured.   
“Girl, help me. What do we do?” Ruff grabbed the bottle of sleeping draught and sniffed it.   
“How much has he had of this?”  
“2 drops like Gothi said. “Ruff thought for a moment and gave him another 3 drops.  
“Some people react differently, Snotlout’s body must just be fighting it.”   
“Ruffnut?” her voice had penetrated Snot’s feverish rantings. She came to his side of the bed. Taking his hands in hers.  
“Shhhhh, Snotty. I’m here now. It’s ok.”  
“Ruff, don’t leave me…please don’t leave me” his hands tightened around hers. Even ill his hands felt strong and warm. Too warm.   
“Spitelout, we need more willow bark tea please. As much as he will take. And cool rags. We’ve got to bring the fever down.” She turned back to Snot and gently extracted her hands from his. He whined in protest.   
“Baby, it’s ok. I’m not leaving you. I just want to check your leg. Stay still for me ok?” She smoothed his hair back from his forehead as a mother would do for a child.   
“Ok.” She reached down and pulled the furs from his leg. It looked fine enough, not too much swelling, the leg didn’t feel hotter to the touch than the rest of his body. She didn’t know exactly what was causing the fever but it wasn’t his broken leg.   
The next few hours passed slowly, Ruff pouring as much tea down him as he’d allow, Spitelout and his wife bringing cool cloths and changing them out to bring down the fever. Snotlout would toss and turn and rant when the tinctures wore off, begging Ruff not to leave him, telling her he loved her. Sometime after dawn Tuff showed up, took the buckets and started getting more water for the rags. When it was needed Tuff shooed his sister out of the room so Spitelout and Tuff could attend to Snot’s more personal needs, changing soiled sheets and getting him fresh underthings. Ruff was never gone from the room for very long though, if she was gone for more than 10 or 15 minutes Snotlout would become agitated again and start thrashing. She had just enough time to attend to her own personal needs or to grab a quick bite of food that Mrs. Jorgenson always seemed to have ready for her before she would plunge back in to the seemingly never ending task of tea, rags, medicines and prayers to Odin.


	17. Final Chapter

One day ran into another, Gothi visited and was gratified to see Ruff doing exactly what she would have done. Tuffnut didn’t leave the house either. He did whatever the family needed of him without question or complaint. If Ruff wasn’t so tired she would have remarked on it. But as it was 40 plus hours in, she was on her last reserves. As day turned to night again, Mrs. Jorgenson came to a decision. She had heard about the argument her son and Ruff had had before his injury, how could she not have? She was sure there was more to the story. She looked over at the male Thorston twin fondly. He was normally so manic and unreliable, but the last two days he’d done whatever she needed, and more, in helping care for her son. She knew he was one of her son’s closest friends.

She bustled into the room where her son slept, where his young woman cared for him so diligently, arms piled with furs and bedding. Tuff was sprawled in a chair on the other side of the room. His post when he wasn’t doing chores for her. The young man watched over his sister. Helping her with Snotlout if he stirred. The fever seemed to have broken in the last few hours and Snotlout seemed like he was sleeping more comfortably now.   
“Alright you two. Time to sleep. Ruff you are worn through.”   
“I’m not leaving him.” Ruff mumbled her words, she was so achingly tired from being perched on the side of his bed on an uncomfortable stool, pouring cup after cup of tea down him.   
“I know dear. But his fever seems to under control now. And you are exhausted.”  
Ruff raised her head form the side of the bed where she’d been resting it.   
“I said I’m not leaving him.” Her voice more firm this time.  
“And I didn’t ask you to. Tuffnut, these furs are for you. Make yourself a nice nest in the corner dear.” She dumped the furs on top of the half asleep Viking. She turned to Ruff, hands on her hips and walked over to her with purpose.  
“Alright miss. Boots off, vest off and into bed with you.” Ruff lifted her head again, staring at Mrs. Jorgenson.   
“What?” She was so tired she was sure she was not understanding what Snot’s mother was suggesting.  
“Ruffnut Thorston, Snotlout is hardly a threat to your virtue in his current condition. And he thrashes when you are gone too long. YOU are practically asleep on your feet from caring for him. The solution is simple. INTO THE BED with you. Spitelout and I certainly won’t be telling anyone.” She gestured across the room to her brother’s already asleep form in a pile of blankets. “Your brother is in the room, as chaperone. Snot’s bed is certainly big enough for you both. Now INTO BED.” With that proclamation she helped Ruff with her boots and practically shoved her into the bed. Ruff was too tired to protest too much. Though she felt as though she might be dreaming on her feet. Being in a bed with him, with his mother standing there, mothering her, was too much for Ruff to take in all at once. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, and promptly fell fast asleep. Mrs. Jorgenson settled a fur over Ruff’s prone form and smiled. Aye, this one would make a fine mate for her son. She hoped they were able to sort out whatever caused the fight on the docks. She was wild and uncontrollable at times, though that was being tempered with age and experience, but the girl clearly cared deeply for Snotlout, and that was enough for her.   
She bustled around the room for a few moments, tucking furs more snuggly around Tuffnut and picking up the dirty linens to take to be washed. Spitelout was standing in the doorway when she turned around startling her.   
“Was this your idea?” he gestured to the couple on the bed. While she had been tidying, Ruff had snuggled up against Snotlout in her sleep, curling her body around him, head on his shoulder, flinging her arm across his chest. Snotlout had even wrapped his arm around her. The two young people looking as though they slept like this every night. She smiled.  
“Aye. The girl is worn though Spitelout.”  
“I can see that. But you could have made her a pallet on the floor by her brother.”  
“And have Snotlout thrashing in minutes? And besides that husband, if you can’t see the road before you here, then you’re as daft as Sven with his sheep.”  
“Aye. I see the road lassie.” He looked at his wife warmly “And I remember traveling a similar one more’n 20 years ago with you… and the next fall, the boy there arrived.” Snotlout’s mother pinked up with the memory of a long winter when Spitelout had had a similar injury from the dragon wars.  
“Leave them be husband. They are both too tired for that.” She brushed past her husband to take the sheets to the wash pile. “But husband dear, now that we are assured our son is on the mend. I’m not tired at all.” He followed her with his eyes out of the room, surprised she’d made the suggestion. Then Spitelout heard a small gagging sound coming from the bed. He glanced back and all seemed well, but he could see Snotlout’s cheeks looked a little pink. And he was lying very still. TOO still. He grinned to himself. The boy was awake. Faking sleep, but awake for sure. Spitelout couldn’t be totally sure, because of the furs but he was fairly certain his son’s hand was on the Thorston girl’s rear end now under those blankets as well. He grinned as he left the room.  
“Oy, Boy-o her brother is asleep across the room. And I mean it. I want the wedding before grandchildren. Sleep well son.” Snotlout flashed a grin, eyes still closed and snuggled into the bed more comfortably, content with Ruff at his side.


End file.
